


Diamond Bright

by Soul4Sale



Series: Miami Dreams [2]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Miamicest, New Piercings, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Morty just wanted to play with it, but Rick knew better than to let him.





	Diamond Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I’m starting a new project, a daily drabble sort of thing. So, expect little cute stories just about every day. I hope you guys enjoy, I sure have fun with these things! Thanks to Todd for betaing for me!

Morty couldn’t stop fidgeting with the new piece of jewelry in his belly button. He couldn’t even remember when he’d started bugging his parents, and eventually Rick, to let him get this done. All he knew was that he was going to look that much better lazing around on the beach. 

“Stop picking at it or it’ll get infected.” Rick told him, not even glancing away from the road. The pink and white Cadillac moved slow through the traffic of a mid-afternoon jam, and he absently reached over to swat at Morty’s hands. “What did I just say?”

“But I _want_ to play with it!” The fourteen-year-old groused, a whine at the end of his sentence, “Why do I have to wait?”

“So it can heal. You literally _just_ got it done, doodlebug, you can’t go messing it up.” A glance from behind his sunglasses revealed Morty’s little pout, and he sighed. “You know, maybe we should get you a sapphire bar or something, next. Diamonds are pretty, and they suit you, but they’re not as precious as the market makes them out to be. You deserve the best.”

“I want a pink star diamond.” Oh, there he went again, being the most expensive hobby Rick had ever had. 

“I’ll get it for you, baby doll. If you stop messing with it long enough to be able to change it.” Rick promised, smiling a little at the happy clapping the younger burst into.

“Wait, how long is that?” 

“Three to six months, but maybe a year.” The groan from beside him just made the elder chuckle, “But if you can last a month, maybe a month and a half, then we can probably change it for you.” 

“Oh, thank you, Granddaddy!” Leaning over the seat and kissing the other’s cheek, Morty grinned at him, “I love youuu~” 

“I know, I know. I’m the best.” Reaching over to pet the other’s pretty blond curls, Rick smiled softly, “I love you, too. But don’t let it go to your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Actually finished something, yay! ; u; Hope to see you guys in the next one!


End file.
